200: The Lilo Adventure of Monster High's Boo York Boo York
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are back in NYC showing their monster friends the wonders of NYC and Cleo De Nile, Skyler's cousin is getting married to another mummy family's son. Plus the evil Emperess Geela comes in.(Note: I won't continue this again until we know what Spacepop's parents look like.)


The gang was visiting Sky High to show their monster friends around. "This is what a super school is like?" Nathalia asked.

"Of course Nathalia," Will answered.

"Hi, super kids!" Logan said on the intercom, "I'm Logan Goyle. I'm really excited to meet all of you I mean I'm usually hyper in the Fright Side, but I'm feeling more hyper than before."

"What's wrong with Logan?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," Lilo answered, "but she needs to be less hyper."

In the principal's office, they found Logan talking on the intercom. As they were stopping her, Vice Principal Kirk came in really mad. He told them that it's against the rules to play around in the intercom. Instead of giving them detention due to Logan's hyperactivity, he decided to give 3 monster girls a tour. 2 of the 3 girls came in. One was a mouse creature and the other was a robot.

"Oh my Gawsh." said the mouse creature, "Those are the coolest mownsters I've ever seen."

"Um thank you," Skyler answered nervously.

"Do you think you should see a dentist," Grogan asked, "Cause you got really freaky teeth."

"It's natural for rats to have buck teeth." the mouse creature replied.

The girls were Mousedes King, and Athena's robo sister, "Elle Eedee". Elle explained that the other girl is with SPACEPop, but they'll meet them after school. Ethan decided that they should talk at his home.

During the tour, they showed the monsters different rooms, met their human friends, and meet SpacePop.

Later at Watkins residents, they were talking about the tour. Mr. and Mrs. Watkins was cautious on the monsters' behavior "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ethan?" Mr. Watkins asked

"This is not like the time where you invited the Justice Friends fan club to our house." Mrs. Watkins continued.

Magenta, Janel, Abberan and Zach were checking Elle wondering if she's really Athena's robot sister, "I built her to keep me company," Athena explained, "Elle and Mykie were my only friends."

"I escaped from the Pentangle in time when Geela was about to turn me into garbage," Elle explained.

"How come you never told us, Athena?" Magenta asked.

"I don't like to talk about it," Athena answered.

"Don't worry it's common," Skyler said.

Zach, Pinkie, Applejack, Stitch, and Shelby were playing in the mud with the alien princess of the Crystal Comet, "Astranova" who had dark blue skin and black hair.

"So your Astronova from The Crystal Comet and you were adopted by the king and queen as a baby?" Zach asked.

"Indeed Earthlings," Astranova answered.

Ethan came in checking on Shelby. Astranova noticed Ethan's marriage bracelet. "That's a traditional Athenian marriage bracelet." she explained, "Plus Metathena Mystos has one, only hers has apples on it and it smells like them too."

"Marriage?" Shelby asked.

"Of course" Astranova answered.

Everyone glared at Ethan and Spacepop.

"Ethan, what is going on?" Will asked in anger.

"You can't hide it forever Ethan," Applejack said to Ethan.

"Okay," Ethan said, "Around the same time that Nani and David got married, Athena got married too."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Also, were the princess of The Pentangle" "I'm, "Metathena Mystos", Juno is Junoia Atley-Wolford, Rhea is Rhealetta Hemmings, Luna is Lunaria de Longoria, and Hera is Herazanna Appleby.

Athena also explained that they escaped The Pentangle 1 year ago when Geela took over the 5 planets. Their manager is really Athenia's butler. As they were in hiding, Athena decided to form a band. Unfortunately, Dimentio caught them and they were forced to leave the planets forever. While they were on Earth, they thought they would debut in Australia, then they heard about the Vampire Rock festival and have a gig there.

Mr. Watkins was horrified that his son got married at an early age, he passed out.

"Mason." Mrs. Watkins shouted.

There she carried her husband inside. Shelby decided to wash up while the others left Watkins residence.

"There there, sis." Elle said to Athena," Things will be all right.

Dimentio was invisible and spied on them. He was thrilled that their trust is gone. He teleported off to his circus and informed his crew what happened. Everyone was pleased that the gang was unpleased by the way they found out about Ethan's secret marriage. Dooku contacted his good friend, "Geela" who had white witch hair, green skin, and a reptile tail. "She's like a space dinosaur!" Him said as he fell in love with her.

"Quiet Master Him" Dooku shouted, "Geela, we found the princesses of The Pentangle."

"Excellent." Geela replied, "My droids will be there momentarily to capture them."

"Let's not forget the wedding of Cleo De Nile and Seth Plotemy." Him recalled.

"That means cake." King Dedede shouted.

"And we get to sing our song, "Love is an open door"!" Commander Peepers replied.

"Plus I get to wear my old Egyptian outfit," Gwen said.

"Isn't that the one you wore during your times in Egypt raising Prince Akhmenrah?" Mimi asked.

"Of course," Gwen answered.


End file.
